


B(erune)-FANTASY

by K0ru



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, B-Project
Genre: AU, Bpro x GBF, F/M, Granblue Fantasy, M/M, past trauma, please dont hurt me, probably ooc??, searching for the edge of the sky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ru/pseuds/K0ru
Summary: The B-Project x Granblue Fantasy AU no one asked for!Tsubasa dreams of reaching the end of the sky. Along with her bestfriends Akane and Miroku, they catch a ride with a pair of thieves. Because nothing can go wrong trusting wanted criminals. Right?***each chapter is paired with GBF OST to complete the GBF experience since a great part of what makes GBF amazing is the the wonderful music arrangements!***





	1. Your Own Wings

In the world where islands float on the winds of the sky, and beastfolk and humans live side by side.

On the Island of Zinkenstill, three pairs of feet can be heard as they rush through the lush forest just a short distance from their village. 

"Akane, Tsubasa, maybe we should turn back after all…." The silver ears a top Miroku's head twitched as they neared the site where they'd seen a ship fall.

"We've already made it this far what if whoever was on that airship is hurt!" Akane's brown ears perked up as he turned to smile at his younger friend. 

"We can't abandon someone if they're in need!" Tsubasa and Akane nodded simultaneously.

Sometimes Miroku really questioned if he was the youngest when his two childhood friends were so set on running into danger. Literally.

Seeing the smoke from the wreckage in the distance. Akane signaled for them to slow down. They hid behind some trees and bushes for cover. Glancing around and two pairs of ears twitching picking up noises.

Though her lack of large erune earns, Tsubasa had a better sense of hearing than the other two. "Over there..!" She whispered, pointing to the airship door that had fallen over. 

"Did you- *cough* ever think you would have to *cough* *cough* know how to fly an airship to, oh I don't know, FLY IT?!" A tall man with blue bangs that covered his right eye coughed and dusted his pants which were visibly very dirty.

"Weeeeh! Kenken doesn't know how to fly either!! At least we were able to get away!" Another figure popped out of the smoky wreckage, pushing his goggles above his eyes to rest a top his fluffy pink hair with the same colored ears to match. His whole face except where the goggles had been were covered in soot. "Besides we're not hurt!" He flashed an optimistic pair of jazz hands.

"We’re not, but my hair and clothes are a mess, how are we supposed to go into town like this we'll look suspicious" The one called Kenken responded. “I doubt they sell my hair products on this deserted island.”

“We can go check! I saw what looked like a village just down that way while we were crashing down” The pink haired erune pointed in the same direction the trio had been hiding.

Akane upon realizing they were looking their way ducked his head along with Miroku and Tsubasa, holding down his a Miroku’s ears.

But they were just a second too late because the sound of footsteps slowly approached them and stopped abruptly.

Tsubasa hesitantly looked up only to be met by a wide smile from the pink haired erune who’d popped out of the rubble.

“Hellooo!”

The trio, startled, fell back against the trees behind them.

“I didn’t think they’d notice us!”

“I said we should have turned back”

“A little too late for that!”

They whispered amongst themselves.

“Hey, hey why all the whispering over there! You can talk with me! My name’s Yuuta, but my friends call me Yuchan!”

“Literally no one calls you that.”

“Kenken!!”

The blue haired man walked over looking behind the bushes. 

Akane and Miroku and moved in front of Tsubasa to cover her just in case.

“Are you guys from that village near here?” Not only was the man tall, his ears were even longer and added even more to his height.

“We just need to fix our airship so we can get outta here, we won’t hurt you guys or anything.” Yuuta reassured them.

“As long as they don't try anythin- Ow!” Kento staggered, then regained his balance, rubbing his side that Yuuta had stabbed with the rear bolster of his dagger. He was already bruising from the crash so the stab felt more painful.

“U-um, your injuries look like they hurt. We can treat them back at our village.” Tsubasa spoke up only to earn equally as frantic ‘No that’s a bad idea!!’ hand gestures from Akane and Miroku.

“We can’t just leave then hurt.”

The two erune sighed, Tsubasa was too kind hearted for her own good sometimes.

Kento quickly looked in the direction of the voice, watching as Tsubasa stood up and fixed her clothes. Suddenly the pain was no longer an issue. All he could feel was the pang in his chest at the sight of such a beautiful woman.

He cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair and stepping forward. “We would never harm such a beautiful woman, and we would very much appreciate if you could help us.” He took her hand in his and raised her knuckles to his lips placing a kiss on them.

“Hands off pal!!” Akane shouted. He and Miroku each slapped one of Kento’s cheeks, squeezing his face between their hands before shoving him away.

“Tsk, so this is a womanizer.” Miroku cracked his knuckles.

“Grandpa warned us about these weirdos! You should be more cautious Tsubasa!” 

Tsubasa blinked, “Eh? Well I… I didn’t get the feeling he was a bad person…”

“Sorry, sorry! I’ll keep Kenken under control so will you please help us!” Yuuta pleaded.

“What do you mean under con- Ow!” Kento glared at Yuuta after being stabbed in the same spot again. “Will you cut it out!”

Akane eyed them suspiciously, he wasn’t sure if helping them was a good idea.

“Akane, if we help them they’ll leave the island faster.” Miroku chimed.

Akane looked at Miroku, then at Yuuta who was nodding quickly in agreement. Then finally at Tsubasa who was pleading at him with puppy eyes.

“Fine…” He sighed in defeat, “But you leave as soon as your airship is fixed!”

“Yessiree!” Yuuta saluted, dragging Kento by the arm and following the trio that was more familiar with the forest.

*************

“Grandpa why are they still here!!” Akane exclaimed.

It had been five days since the encountered the pink erune named Yuuta and the blue erune named Kento in the forest after their airship crashed. Their airship had been fixed just yesterday and their wounds treated and healed by the village doctor.

“Akane, my boy. We rarely get outsider here so why not let them stay longer? It’s refreshing to have new faces around here.” His grandfather gave a huff and drank more of his coffee.

“Thank you for letting us stay, everyone has been so friendly and generous to us.” Kento offered a courteous smile. It slid into a smirk when he made eye contact with Akane.

“Hoho, it’s been so lively the girls keep talking about how handsome you are”

“Me? Oh no, I’m flattered but they’re exaggerating aren’t they?”

Akane gagged, how could his grandpa not see?!

Everything about Kento screamed conman!

“Akane, where’s Tsubasa? She’s been gone all morning and hasn’t eaten breakfast.” Akane’s ears perked at his grandfather’s words.

“Ah, I’ll go get here, she’s probably in the forest looking for flying sprouts again.” Pushing Kento out of his mind, Akane headed out the front door.

He walked down the familiar path in the forest. All the way towards the end where you could almost see the edge of the island.

“Tsubasa!” He called out to his friend who was sitting in the grass looking up at the sky. Akane slowed his pace as he got closer, “Tsubasa…?”

He saw her grip tighten around a paper in her hand, “They’re leaving soon aren’t they…?”

Akane blinked, then smiled and sat down next to her, “Hopefully, but I’m not sure, Gramps really likes them, and Yuuta has been helping us with the farm so I can’t really be mad that they’re free loading…”

He looked down at the letter in her hand, “Are you… Thinking about your Dad again..?”

Tsubasa looked down at the letter, smiling as she ran her fingers across the writing, “I was looking for something in the morning and it fell out of the book I’d put it in… And I couldn't help but think… maybe that was Dad’s message to me…”

Akane’s ears twitched in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Tsubasa took a deep breath, clenching her fist in determination, “I’m leaving the island!”

“Wh-Wha- What do you mean by--you’re leaving?! When?!” He then blinked in realization, “No…”

Tsubasa tapped her fingers together, “Heh heh….”

“With them?!”

“W-well I haven’t exactly… asked them yet…”

“But why?! Why all of a sudden do you want to leave?” Akane’s ears drooped.

Tsubasa folded the letter and put it back in her basket full of flying sprouts, “My Dad sent me this letter from the end of the sky. So… what if he’s waiting there… for me to go to him…?”

“Tsubasa…..” Akane’s tone worried and a little bit sceptical.

“I know! I know it’s just a ‘what if’ but.. If he’s really there… I want to go and find him. Even if there’s only a 0.00001% chance that he’s there… I want to take it!”

Akane chewed on his bottom lip as he thought, “Hmmmmm…. AAAAAH!” He scratched his head, how could he stop her when she was this determined and set on going. “Fine! But I’m coming with you!”

“E-eh? No! You don’t have to, this is my-” She was stopped mid sentence by Akane’s finger on her mouth.

“None of that! You, Miroku and I have been together since we were little! You Dad left us and Grandpa to look after you.” He smiled wide, “If he’s there he’ll say we didn’t keep our word!”

Tsubasa’s lip pulsed, she could feel the tears in her eyes, “A… akane….”

“D-don’t cry, they’re gonna say I was mean to you!”

“Ah!” Tsubasa suddenly exclaimed.

“A… ‘Ah’…?”

“What about Miroku?!”

The bushes rustled behind them, “And here I thought you two were planning on running away without me.”

“Do you mean ...?” They asked simultaneously.

Miroku nodded, “I can’t let your Dad see I didn’t keep my word either.” He offered her his rare soft smile.

Moved to tears, tsubasa hugged both of her childhood friends. 

“We’re really gonna go to the edge of the end of the sky then??” Akane laughed.

Miroku nodded, “Looks like we are.”

“Wait we need to tell Grandpa too!”

“I… I actually already… asked him.”

Miroku and Akane’s ears perked up in shock.

“He actually told me you two would want to come with me but I wasn’t so sure that was true.. Since you both love this island so much.”

“We love the island but we love you more, Tsubasa!” Akane smiled with his whole face, Miroku nodding in agreement. “Where ever you go, we’ll go with you!”

Tsubasa felt her cheeks heat up, “Th… thank you!”

They made haste back to their home. Upon arriving they headed straight for the kitchen but it was empty. Confusion filled all of them since his Grandpa usually takes an hour drinking his coffee and basking in the morning sunlight from the window.

“Alright! It’s all set Kenken!”

Two pairs of ears perked up and one head turned towards the back door. They rushed out only to find that Yuuta and Kento had already boarded their small airship and were taking off.

“W-w-wa-Wait! NOW YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE?!” Akane took off after them.

[author’s note: for the full experience please begin playing ain soph aur @ 1:57]

“Yo, Akane, thanks for having us, Yuuta finally figured out how to turn it on- Why are you chasing us?!” 

Even though the airship was starting to slowly gain altitude and speed the two erune and their best friend continued running after them.

“Take us with you!”

Yuuta stuck his head out the window, “I-I don’t know how to stop it!”

Kento clicked his tongue, “Honestly first you’re chasing us away and now you’re chasing after us?? Who gets young people these days!”

“Kento-san!”

Kento felt his heart flutter, glancing back and seeing the tear stained face of Tsubasa as she stretched out her hand towards him.

“Please let us come with you!”

Akane glanced at Miroku, who in turn glanced back and nodded. They picked up tsubasa, carrying her on their shoulders raising her closer to the airship.

She yelped but then quickly realized what they were trying to do and nodded in determination.

Once again outstretching her hand, she looked at Kento, the fire in her eyes did something to Kento’s heart he couldn’t explain.

“Kento-san! Please take me to the end of the sky!”

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t like us! Do it for her!” They both shouted.

Kento ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. He moved closer to the door, opening it all the way and stretching out his hand towards her.

“Tsubasa, if you really want to come to the end of the sky, prove that you can use your own wings.”

“What the heck does that mean stop trying to be cool!” Akane fummed.

“I’ll leave you two behind!” Kento’s cheeks were tinted pink in embarrassment.

Tsubasa looked down at Miroku and Akane, they nodded and shifted their grips so they could lift her higher.

“Ready... “ Akane started.

“W-wait what are you-” Kento stuttered.

“One…”

“Two…” Miroku continued the count.

“Three!” And with all their strength pushed Tsubasa up towards the ship.

“You better catch her!”

“How is this safe?!”

Tsubasa closed her eyes tightly, was she going to make it? Please, she begged, let her make it.

“Hey…”

Her eyes snapped open.

“Not that I mind or anything but I need to close the door…”

Tsubasa looked around, she was… inside the airship... 

Awkwardly holding onto Kento’s waist but she was in.

She got up quickly, only to stumble forward onto Kento again when Akane and Miroku managed to jump and climb inside.

“I said catch her not embrace her!” Akane pried Kento’s arms off of tsubasa.

“Well you guys were the ones who threw her, not me.”

“Who said ‘use your wings’!!”

Tsubasa stood there quietly for a couple of moments, she looked around the airship then went over to the window, pressing her hand against it as she watched the island that had been her home for the past 19 years disappear behind the clouds.

The click of a door sliding open caught her attention and she saw Yuuta had opened the door leading to the driving controls.

“Alrighty! We’re at cruising altitude and making our way to port breeze!” Yuuta placed his hands on his hips triumphantly. 

“Why port breeze? Weren't you taking us to the end of the sky?” Miroku asked.

Kento sighed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, “We can’t get there in this airship there’s only enough fuel to hop from one island to the next.”

“Then what are we going to do? Tsubasa asked no exactly sure what he meant.

“We, my dear Tsubasa, are going to get ourselves a bigger airship.”

“Bigger?” The three asked.

“Yep! And! And! Someone who actually knows how to fly!” Yuuta beamed, but that didn’t really make the others feel at ease since he was the one currently flying.

“W-who…?” Tsubasa asked.

Yuuta smiled widely, “Gochin!”

They exchanged looks, “‘Go...chin’...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope over to my Twitter @K0ru_ for some of the character designs! 
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/K0ru_/status/1106747065147842560?s=19


	2. A Heart that Loves the Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landing in Port Breeze won't be as smooth as they expected! Yuuta's at the wheel after all. When their only pilot refuses to fly, what can Tsubasa do to help his heart accept the skies again? Or will the five Moons find them first? Just what are Kento and Yuuta hiding from the Trio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllooooo!! I know I updated so soon but that because I already had a good amount of this written out for the last few months! this chapter has been paired with not one but TWO OST clips! You can make it three by playing the Port Breeze theme at the beginning ^o^

“We have arrived! Enigana Island!”

Yuuta’s announcement lead the trio to look out the window, in awe at the sight of a new island.

“I thought our island was big but this is huge!” Akana exclaimed.

“How many islands are grouped here? This isn’t just one single one right?” Miroku 

“So this is Port Breeze?” Tsubasa asked, as she saw the cluster of giant airships coming and leaving. 

Kento nodded, “The archipelago is naturally breezy, hence the name Port Breeze, it’s popular among all sky dwellers and whatever you need you’ll be able to find here. It’s buzzing with shops and traders.”

“There’s a castle..” Miroku pointed out.

“That’s Ungud Castle! They let us know if it’s safe to head and dock. But we’re not heading over there just yet!” Yuuta pulled his goggles down over his eyes again.

“Our stop is in the highlands.” Kento added.

“Wait if it tells you where to dock shouldn’t we head there?” Akane’s voice was faintly panicked.

“Hehe well for uh… reasons, we don’t register our airship officially.” The blue erune scratched his cheek.

Akane looked back at Kento, “What do you mean ‘reasons’-”

“Hold on!” Yuuta announced as the airship suddenly dipped forward and out of the control towers’ sight.

“Yuuta I hope you learned how to land this thing!” Kento sweat nervously at the speed Yuuta was approaching the highlands. 

“Haha! Nope!”

***

In a secluded area, where only a single seemingly abandoned airship rest, a pair of dark ears twitched and perked up.

“What is that…” A dark haired erune poked his head out from an opening in the ship, his red eyes narrowed as an object in the distance grew closer and closer a bit too fast. 

He clicked his tongue and quickly jumped down from the airship, “Oi! You better not hit my ship!” He shouted as he caught sight of the pink haired pilot.

“GOOOooochiiiiinnn…!!!!” Yuuta’s voice faded as the airship dug into the ground and slid passed ‘Gochin’.

Smoke came out of the front of the airship, the door was kicked open and Yuuta came out waving at the dark haired erune who was walking over to them, “Gochin! We’re home!”

“Home my ass, why do you always make such a mess when you land.” He crossed his arms and sighed, “Well at least it’s better than last time….”

He remembered the previous time Yuuta had landed and it resulted in the pour airship rolling across the field. Repairing it had been a nightmare.

“Well maybe you could teach me how to fly then I wouldn't have to crash all the time.” Yuuta pouted.

“I already told you I’m not flying anymore. Anyway where’s Aizome.”

The door on the other side was kicked off, “And after all we went through to get it fixed after the last landing…” Kento grumbled, dusting his pants off.

Yuuta ran over to the side Kento was on, poking his head into the air ship.

“Yo, Goshi did you miss us?”

“Tsubasa-chan, Akane-chan, Miro-kun are you guys okay?” Yuuta asked helping them out.

“Why would I miss you- Why do you guys have more people?!” Goshi’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Kento, “You didn’t-”

“No! Why would you assume we kidnapped them!” Kento then directed his attention to Tsubasa, “Tsubasa, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“I-I’m fine thank you Aizome-san”

Kento was taken aback, “A-aizome…”

“Well I heard him address you that way so I assumed that must be your last name. And it would be more respectful to address you that way.” Tsubasa smiled.

Kento could feel Akane geering at him, “Well…. I guess it’s okay… But you can call me Kento too, no need to hesitate.” ‘Please don't hesitate’ he thought to himself.

Goshi snickered, “Serves you right.”

Inside of Goshi’s home, which wasn’t too far from where they had landed, Yuuta and Akane explained the situation. 

Yuuta poured them tea, “And that’s why Gochin we need you and your big ship to come with us!”

“No.”

“Eh?! But Tsubasa-chan!” Yuuta whined, “You’re just gonna cut off her dream here?!”

Goshi got up adjusting his coat, turning to go outside “Ashuu, I’ve told you many times that I don’t fly anymore…”

“Then why are you fixing that big ship?” Kento asked, “Isn’t that pointless then.”

Goshi stopped, his hands gripped onto the red hood of his coat, “Even if I can’t fly her, I at least want to fix her… There’s never been a ship I can’t fix, so that fact that she’s so difficult to fix is proof that I still have a lot to learn.”

“Gochin… The accident was five years ago… You can’t just keep hiding here forever.”

The trio blinked and looked at each other, “Accident?”

“Shut it, don’t just go deciding how light my feelings are on your own.” Goshi put on his hood and walked out the door, “I’m going to get food.”

The door shut and silence fell upon the room.

“You shouldn’t have pushed him…” Kento finally spoke.

“I know!” Yuuta took off the goggles and threw them on the table, “I’m just…!”

“Me too…”

Tsubasa looked back and forth between the pink and blue erune. Looking out the window she saw the big ship lying peacefully, with only the gentle breeze to keep it company. Was it the ship from the accident? She wondered. 

She quickly stood up, startling Akane as she followed where Goshi had gone out the door.

“Wa-wait, Tsubasa!” He and Miroku quickly followed after.

Kento and Yuuta watched as they ran off.

“Should we go with them…?” Yuuta looked at Kento who shook his head.

“No, I have a feeling she can convince Goshi. There’s something special about her.”

Yuuta blinked twice then smiled, “So you felt it too!”

“Don’t make it sound creepy…”

“You know what I mean!” Yuuta touched his hand to his chest, “When I first looked at her, it felt like something lit up in me. Her eyes filled me with a renewed passion I can’t explain..”

Kento looked at Yuuta, shocked and surprised by the way Yuuta explained it. But he understood. 

‘Please let us come with you!’

Tsubasa’s voice echoed in his head. That same feeling filled his chest, “‘Something lit up’, huh…”

*****  
[author’s note, for the full experience please begin playing Granblue Fantasy OST Lyria - New World Order (The World BGM) @ 0:42]

“Tsubasa!” Akane called out as they chased after her.

“You’re going to get lost” Miroku was able to see her better through the crowd because of his height but she was starting to get farther and farther.

“Miroku! Over here!” Akane pointed to a staircase that lead to the top of the shops. Using Miroku to boost him, he climbed up to the widow in the wall and headed up to the staircase.

“Do you see her?” They both panted, since when was Tsubasa such a fast runner??

“Over there!” Akane pointed to the figure in the distance with her hair color.

They both rushed across the roofs of the shops, jumping from one to the next. Miroku almost lost his footing but Akane grabbed him before he slipped. They heard the sounds from below of the people startled by the falling tiles but they continued onward.

“Are ya rusty?” Akane grinned.

“Maybe a little…” Miroku stood back up and continued on their way.

There were so many shops it was easy to keep a constant jumping rhythm while avoiding the crates on the roofs.

They would practice jumping around the trees when they were little, jumping between shops was a piece of cake.

Climbing up the tile of a dome like roof they stopped at the top, catching their breath and searching once again for the direction Tsubasa had gone in.

“I don’t see her…” Miroku steadied his breathing.

Akane narrowed his eyes, then caught sight of a hooded figure pulling tsubasa into an alleyway.

“Tsubasa!”

He slid down the dome, knocking off a couple of tiles and jumping to the ground, startling the shopping skyfolk who had just been going about their shopping.

Just when they’d calmed down Miroku landed in the same spot, following Akane after apologizing to the woman he almost bumped into.

“It’s only the first day we left the island!!” He cried. When they left he never having expected to be put in a situation like this.

The alleyway approached and Akane hit the breaks. Almost bumping into an older shop merchant. Bouncing on his feet he quickly apologized and went into the alleyway.

“Tsubasa! Are you here?!” He called out for her but received no answer. There was nothing in the alley way except for empty crates and the smell of wet stone.

“Tsuba-” His mouth was covered and he was dragged into a hole in the wall he hadn’t noticed before.

[author’s note, stop playing OST here**]

“Don’t be so loud!” A familiar voice whispered.

“Hm!?” Akane looked up to see it was Goshi who had pulled him into the wall. “HM MMMH!!?”

Goshi clicked his tongue, “She’s fine she’s right there,” he pointed to Tsubasa who was just behind Goshi, she waved at Akane, “Now be quiet!” he hissed.

“Ahhhhh, man I wanna go home already…”

A voice spoke from outside the hole, someone was walking through the alleyway.

Another voice spoke, “You know what Leader said, we can’t go back without so much as a clue…”

“Boo! Leader’s been on edge because of the prince! No matter how you look at it, the prince was careless for leaving the vault unlocked”

“Hikarun….”

“You know I’m right Mikachi!”

The two men halted their pace. One, a long green haired erune, who’s name appeared to be Hikarun, with his katana rested in its sheath on his hip. The other, Mikachi, a spectacled brown haired erune with a large spear on his back.

“Those idiots did they let the Moon’s Knights follow them…” With sweat on Goshi’s brow, he looked at Tsubasa and Akane, “You two make your way back to my house, just follow this road all the way down and turn right at the Knick Knack shop you’ll know which one it is right away.”

“What about you Goshi??” Akane asked, Tsubasa worried about the same thing.

“Nothing will happen to you two if they see you, but you might get dragged in if you’re seen with me. I’ll head home another way, don’t worry about me. Now go!”

Goshi pushed them back, deeper into the darkness of the wall.

With a flomp they fell back out from the underneath of a merchant table.

“How did we…?” They looked around confused.

“Tsubasa! Akane!” Miroku ran towards them, “There you are” He sighed.

“No time to rest we have to go!” Tsubasa said and Akane nodded, they both took hold of Miroku’s hands and lead him down the way that Goshi had told them.

“What’s going on??”

[author’s note: please begin playing Granblue Fantasy Story Music Tracks - Dark Clouds ]

Goshi made his way through the hollow wall, he pulled his hood back over his head and ears as he joined back into the crowd trying to blend in. 

He glanced around, making sure there was no one looking in his direction or following him. He couldn’t afford to lead any of the Knights to his home when the others had no airship to flee in.

Just when he felt he was in the clear a figure bumped into his shoulder, “Oi watch wher-”

Goshi froze, his feet stopped moving. 

His read eyes met with two distinct colored eyes. One as blue as the sky and the other a deep fuchsia just like his hair. His hand rested elegantly on the hilt of his katana. His low lashes were more prominent with his naturally down cast eyes that at this moment were fixed on Goshi. His stance light footed, as if ready to draw his katana at any moment.

“Momotaro….” Goshi finally broke the silence that seemed to only engulf them.

The crowd around them continued to move about not stepping into the space that Momotaro appears to have created.

“Goshi.” The fuschia haired erune replied, his long tail swayed taking a step forward.

Goshi’s tail twitched, he took a step back.

“What are you going to do?... Capture me…? Your leader is looking for my idiots right..” Goshi could feel the sweat dripping down the side of his face.

Momotaro’s expressionless face deemed a small smile at Goshi’s remark. “No, not this time…”

“Hah?” Goshi scoffed, “And why’s that?”

Momotaro looked towards the direction where the old airship rested near Goshi’s home. “She wants to fly…” His eyes met Goshi’s once more, “She wants you to fly her again, Goshi.”

He took another step back, “I.. I don’t fly anymore! Why won’t anyone understand that!” He clenched his jaw, glancing around for any opening to escape the space.

Momotaro stepped closer to Goshi, “Just because you mind tells you no…. That doesn’t stop your heart from wishing to soar…”

Goshi took another step back when the bubble of silence they were in suddenly disappeared along with Momotaro. He swallowed hard, gripping onto his hood as he quickly made his way home.

[author’s note, stop OST here***]  
****

“Why did you let him get away…?” A purple haired man with tan skin and brown erune ears questioned Momotaro, his voice tired. “If leader finds out…”

“It’s fine.” Momotaro glanced back where he and Goshi had just spoken, “Like this he’ll take us to where we want to go without us having to search.

The man sighed, “Well I won’t say anything if you say it’s going to be fine…”

Momotaro gave a small nod, “Mm.. I appreciate it Tatsu.”

“I hope Leader will be okay today….”

“Yes… Me too...”

*****

The trio burst through the door of Goshi’s house. Out of breath they collapsed onto the floor.

“Don’t just run off like that!” Akane scolded.

“S-sorry… Something… something just told me to go after him….” Tsubasa apologized while trying to catch her breath.

“Now will someone give me an explanation??” Miroku somehow always ended up as the last to find out anything.

“Are you guys okay??” Yuuta hears all the noise and ran to the front door.

“Goshi…. He told us to run back… some moon knights where in the hub….” Akane still out of breath manages to explain a piece.

“He said he would take another way here… Has he come back yet?” Tsubasa asked, eyes filled with worry.

Yuuta shook his head, “He hasn’t! But did you say moon knights? As in THE Moon’s Knights?!”

“The Moon’s Knights???”

They heard Kento from the kitchen.

“Kenken, do you think they followed us??” 

Kento shook his head, “They couldn’t have we didn’t head in this direction when we escaped.”

“What do you mean ‘escaped’…?” Akane stood up, “I’ve been suspicious of you both since we first met, but if this is going to put Tsubasa and us in danger I want to know!”

Miroku stood up beside Akane and Tsubasa stood by his other side, “We want to know!”

Yuuta and Kento exchanged looks. They knew they would have to explain at some point but they weren’t expecting it so soon.

Kento sighed, “All right… sit down and we’ll explain.”

*******

“You’re thieves?!” The trio shouted in unison.

“Eheheh… Our crash landing on your Island was because our airship was hit while we were escaping…” Yuuta rubbed the back of his neck.

“Still to think you had stolen treasure from an erune kingdom… What was it called? Daikou(1)? And now they’ve sent those Moon’s Knights after you two…” Miroku pieced the information in his head aloud.

“The Moon’s Knights are under direct order from the Prince, so we can assume that the king has yet to find out and the Knights are trying to find us before the king takes notice of what we stole.”

“What did you steal?” Tsubasa spoke up, “If you don’t mind me asking?”

Yuuta reached into one of the long pouches on his thigh strap and pulled out what seemed to be a long sword. “This is Aschallon(2)”

“‘A blade that responds only to a true swordmaster seeking to perfect their technique. One swing from its chosen wielder shall vanquish the darkness in a flash of light, and reveal the truth and path to enlightenment.’” Kento added, “At least that’s what the lore says.”

“We heard the Daikou Kingdom was keeping it under high security. So it must be very valuable.” Yuuta set the sword on the table, “I don’t know a lot about legends but if it’s true then we scored one heck of an item.”

Tsubasa looked at the blade. It was long and the metal was a beautiful silver and sky blue tint. The bronze gold hilt had blue accents that made it look all the more refined and well crafted.

“.....- Tsubasa…?”

She blinked twice then looked up at Miroku.

“Are you okay? You suddenly spaced out?” He put a hand to her forehead out of concern, “Maybe leaving the island so suddenly isn’t affecting you well…”

Tsubasa smiled, “I’m okay, I think today has just been so eventful that I guess I’m rather tired.”

Kento was about to ask if she wanted to rest in his room when the door opened and Goshi walked in, pulling down his hood after closing the door.

Noticing that his ears were more droopy than normal Yuuta spoke up, “Are you okay Gochin? I heard the Moon’s Knights are here…”

Goshi nodded, clearing his throat, “Yeah everything is fine, they didn’t see us.” He walked over to the kitchen sink to get some water, “I’m gonna go fix your airship.. You might need it…”

“Gochin….” Yuuta’s voice trailed off as Goshi walked passed them again and out the back door towards the area that was now converted into Goshi’s repair shop.

“‘Everything is fine’ he says and he’s moping around.” Kento sighed.

“Um… Is it okay if I go talk to him…?” Tsubasa stood from her seat.

“You’re asking but you’re standing as if you’ve decided for yourself.” The corner of Kento’s mouth curled into a smile.

“Well.. we need the ship to reach the end of the sky… This is my request so I have to be able to do whatever it takes to get there!”

Akane and Miroku smiled at each other, Tsubasa really was something else.

*****

Outside in the shop Goshi’s ear twitched at the sound of footsteps, “What do you want…” he looked up and saw Tsubasa standing just a few feet away, “If this is about the flying the-”

“Please!”

Goshi jolted, surprised by the sudden loud voice and how she was now bowing at him as if she’d committed some grand offense, “Oi, what are you doing…???”

“I know it’s selfish of me to ask you to fly when you don’t want to… but in the way you say it, I can’t help but feel like your heart is crying….” She gripped tightly onto the material of her pants.

Goshi clenched his jaw, setting down the tools in his hand, “Why is everyone talking about my heart today, this is annoying….” He sighed leaning against the broken airship. “Stand up straight already!”

“Y-yes!” 

Goshi hand to hold back a snicker after seeing the look on her face. It was like a little kid who was holding back at the store because they were promised candy at home. He sighed again looking up at the sky. When was the last time he had that look?

“Where was it that you wanted to go…?” He asked still looking at the sky.

“T-to the end of the sky….! Please, Goshi-san!” 

Goshi waved his hand, “It’s Kaneshiro-san to you…”

“Oh, ah, okay, Ka-Kaneshiro-san!”

“You’re really enthusiastic aren’t you….” Goshi chuckled. He felt refreshed for some reason. Something about the way the wind was blowing, felt different. He glanced over in the direction of the airship.

“If I do- Theoretically speaking… If i do take you to the end of the sky, what is there for me…”

Tsubasa blinked then smiled, her eyes softened, “I think that for Kaneshiro-san, the sky has that vast and open freedom that your eyes say you still love. And that you wish to experience again.”

Goshi’s eyes widened slightly, he quickly looked around to see if anyone else was nearby.

“Um..” He cleared his throat, “Well I wouldn’t say ‘wish’....” he scratched his head, his chest felt all weird and fuzzy… what was this…? Was this from that weird magic Momotaro used on him earlier?

Would he be able to fly the ship again…? What if what happened last time--

“To me, there’s no one else but Kaneshiro-san that I can see coming along with us! If we’re going to the end of the sky, you have to be there standing with us!” Tsubasa took hold of Goshi’s hands, gripping them tightly, “I have a feeling that… only someone who truly loves the sky will be allowed to reach its end!”

Goshi felt his cheeks heat up, opening his mouth to refute her but then closing his eyes and grumbling to himself.

“Fine! I’ll fly! But I refuse to be the captain!” Goshi pulled his hands away, “It might be my ship but this isn’t my crew.” He turned to walk back inside, “This is your dream, take responsibility, Danchou.”

Tsubasa’s eyes widened, almost sparkling. She smiled widely, her cheeks a rosy pink, as she followed after Goshi.

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hue hue what does momo know?
> 
> 1\. Daikoku is a made up kingdom and doesn't actually exist in GBF  
> (tragic i know)  
> 2\. Aschallon is one of the craftable class champion weapons in GBF  
> (kento and yuuta stole someone's hard work ;;_;;) (weapon info courtesy for GBF.wiki )


	3. The Promise in the Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident from five years ago tied two of them together. Just how deeply do the feelings of regret and love go? Those around them keep their concerns to themselves but will they really be able to keep their silence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello helloooo, the 3rd installment of this erune filled adventure is here! Please be warned that this chapter has a teeny tiny bit of nipperu play uwu
> 
> This chapter has been paired with only 1 OST track towards the very end!

“I’ve never seen you so motivated to fix up the ship~” Kento teased the shorter erune who was in the process of replacing rusted gears.

“If you’re not gonna help, then leave.” 

“And miss out on this?” He gestured to Goshi’s half naked body.

Goshi looked at him, disgust evident on his face, “Weren’t you going to take the others shopping…?”

“I was but if Moon’s Knights are wandering around Yuuta is better with disguising himself” Kento picked up Goshi’s coat and folded it.

“Yeah you stand out way too much, It’s annoying.”

Kento sighed, “Why do you always have to tack on an insult.”

“Why do you always have to make awkward comments about my clothes..”

“Tell me that after you’ve stopped wearing only a coat with suspenders.” The blue erune snickered.

Goshi blushed, turning around and whacking Kento’s arm, “Shirts get in the way and washing the oil out is a pin in the ass. Besides you’re not wearing a shirt either!”

“It ripped when we crashed and frankly I have been much more comfortable like this.”

“Whatever..” Goshi rolled his eyes, continuing with his work.

Kento eyes softened as he couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his lips. He was glad to see Goshi working on the airship with the intent to make it fly. He looked down at the coat in his hands, his fingers brushing against the soft fabric. “Hey, Goshi..” He spoke softly.

“What.” Goshi responded, his tone rather snappy since he was still upset with Kento’s previous comments.

“If the knights are looking for us how come they haven’t found this place yet? I mean if you were looking for someone seriously.. The broken down ship abandoned in the middle of the highlands would be a pretty obvious place to search..”

Kento noticed how Goshi’s left ear slightly flopped over to the side, something that only really happened when Goshi was trying to hide something.

“Beats me… Some knights they are….”

*****

“So in the end we came back without any clues, huh….”

“You guys didn’t find anything, Mikado?” Tatsu glanced over at the brown haired erune who was taking off his glasses to clean them before placing them back on.

“Nope, I thought Momotasu would’ve found something…” The spectacled erune, known as Mikado, unbuttoned the chain of his coat, pulling it off his shoulders and hanging it on the coat rack near his dresser.

“We looked all over but he said he didn’t pick up anything..” Tatsu sat down on the bed before removing his coat, “Do you think we have the wrong island?”

Mikado shrugged, “It’s possible, we can always ask Leader about it later.”

Tatsu nodded, “He should get here sometime this evening, we did get here before him.”

“Oh, how I wish I could take a vacation here with Momotasu! It’s always so beautiful here!” Mikado then composed himself, clearing his throat, “Of course only if that’s what Momotasu wanted. I know this place doesn't have too many good memories for him.”

“That's true… Looking at him now you never would have guessed he was in such a bad accident when we first met him…” Tatsu had unzipped his boots, setting them to the side next to the bed.

“Tatsu-dono… Do you think maybe Momotasu wanted to come to this island for something else…?”

Tatsu’s, ear twitched and he cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t know…”

Mikado looked back at Tatsu after having removed his own shoes, “Tatsu-dono… Are you hiding something… You’re Momotasu’s partner, you must’ve noticed something…”

“No… Not really… I think…?” Tatsu avoided eye contact with the erune now looming over him.

“Tatsu-dono…”

He really couldn’t lie, but it seemed really important to Momotaro… To break now would be betraying his friend.

He raised his hands in front of his chest, “Really, I- woah-”

He felt Mikado’s hands on his shoulders as they pushed him back against the bed, “Tatsu-dono you are hiding something about Momotasu! Your palms get all sweaty when you’re lying.”

“Wha- D… do they really..?” Tatsu asked genuinely curious.

“Yeah they do see,” Mikado raised Tastu’s hand, “Like this it just gives you awa- This isn’t what we’re focusing on Tatsu-dono!!”

“M-mikado!?” Tatsuhiro’s face flushed as Mikado’s hands made their way under his shirt, “Why are you- Nng!”

Mikado pinched Tatsu’s nipples, “You’ve always been weak here, so you will tell me whatever it is you know…” Mikado pinched him again, this time rubbing them a little.

Tatsu’s head turned to the side, closing his eyes, “I… I can’t…. Hah… I promised… I wouldn't ...”

Mikado frowned, “‘Promised’... Fine..” He sighed and got off of Tatsu, allowing him to regain his composure. “If Momotasu made you promise not to say anything… I’ll trust your promise…” 

Tatsu sat up, pulling down his shirt. “If it was anything dangerous I swear I would tell you,” Though he himself didn’t know if it was or it wasn’t, “Momotaro is the second strongest after Leader… so if anything bad did happen he would be able to handle it…”

“But we are the Moon’s Knights, Tatsu-dono. If we start keeping secrets from each other... “

“‘It can reflect in our work and our Leader’, I understand that..” Tatsu closed his eyes and sighed, “I would have expected you to have more faith in Momotaro considering you love him..”

Mikado’s face turned bright red, “L-lo-love..?! I-i do n- What would make you think such a thing?!” 

“Huh? Was it something you were trying to hide..? Hikaru and Leader seem to have made that realization too…”

Mikado adjusted his glasses, taking a deep breath and clearing this throat. He looked out the window at the people going about the start of their day just when they were finally going to get some rest, “Regardless of my feelings… I have to uphold my duty as a Knight, we have to be reliable to Leader and the prince.” Mikado gave a soft chuckle, “Besides, Momotasu... Would probably never see me in that kind of light, he already has someone else in it…”

Tatsu watched as Mikado’s expression saddened, he wondered if that person was the erune in the redhood they’d run into yesterday afternoon. He scratched his head, trying to figure everything out when so many details were missing was making his head hurt.

“Get some rest Tatsu-dono, we have to meet with Leader once he arrives.” Mikado sat down on his bed.

“And who knows when we’ll get to rest again..” Tatsu chimed in, getting a soft hum from the brown erune. “I hope Momotaro’s able to rest with Hikaru in his room.”

“Heh, Hikarun was probably the first to knock out, he’d been yawning since we arrived to the island.” Mikado took off his glasses, setting them beside his pillow on the bed as he laid down.

As silence fell over the room the two drifted into sleep, that of which they hadn’t enjoyed for the last two days.

****

[ author’s note please play Granblue Fantasy Orchestra - 04. Lumacie Archipelago -Mystic Woodlands @ 0:05 ]

“Leader, we’re almost to Port Breeze!” A pair of blonde ears stood up, standing a few feet behind the chair where another pair of orangy brown ears rested as he delivered the information.

“Haruhi…” The voice spoke rather sharply, “Will you please get me more coffee…”

“B-but that’ll be your 5th cup this passed hour…. Are you sure?” The blonde erune, Haruhi, hesitantly asked.

“Is it really…? This whole situation is so stressful I’ve lost count…” The orange erune stood up, removing the scarf from around his neck, “‘Kazu, I need a favor’ he says… I should’ve asked the details before accepting…”

The leader and strongest of the Moon’s Knights, Kazuna, was in the process of going through caffeine withdrawal. His ears sank as he massaged his temples.

“How is he allowed to be a prince when he makes mistakes like this. I mean who just leaves a high security vault unlocked because they occasionally forget the key…!”

Haruhi offered a soft sympathetic laugh, “I… I’ll bring you some tea instead…” and he quickly stepped out of Kazuna’s room. Leaving him to his thoughts.

Kazuna walked over to the window, watching the clouds drift by. He touched his palm to it, his eyes softening. “No matter how much this annoys me… I can't bring myself to tell you ‘No’ can I?” 

His voice grew softer as he spoke, “I just… I just want to know if you rely on me so much because I’m useful… Or because you trust me…”

His forehead pressed against the window as he closed his eyes, “You’re always so vague… I can’t tell if I’m being lead on by my own selfishness… Why can’t I bring myself to say it…” He clenched his hand against the window into a fist. “I know our status’ mean nothing to you… but because of that…..”

Kazuna paused, he ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes before sighing heavily. “Really… I’m such a mess….”

He glanced over at the scarf that still rested on the chair where he sat. He picked it up gently, feeling the soft transparent material warm up his hands.

Kazuna brought the scarf up to his nose, inhaling a familiar scent that still lingered.

“Maybe after this….. I can tell you…”

The Knight’s leader whispered so no one but the scarf would hear his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present my MikaTatsu agenda.
> 
> a shorter chapter this update but only because there are a few details that need to be inserted! Next chapter will be a longer!!


	4. Can you Hear the Call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuta, donning a disguise takes the trio out shopping. And after a bit of slimming it's time to equip their main weapons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is updating 2 chapters at a time gonna be a regular thing? Perhaps.

“Tsubasa-chan! Over here is a nice clothes shop!!” Yuuta smiled as he lead Tsubasa by the hand. 

“That’s the fourth one already Yuuta-kun, I don’t think we need that much stuff.” Tsubasa couldn’t help but laugh.

Yuuta was wearing a mask to cover his face and his hair was dyed a more blueish color using some wild berries that grew near Goshi’s house.

“Who knows how long it’s gonna take us to get to the end of the sky so we need to stock up on stuff…” Miroku followed along, carrying the majority of the bags with ingredients, potions and herbs.

“Yeah but we don’t have that kind of money… we really only left the island with what we had in our pockets…” Akane’s ears dropped, “I’d been saving up to buy an awesome new weapon too!”

“I can help with that!” Yuuta winked.

“Not with your guys’ dirty money!” Akane flat out refused.

“No, no! Not with buying weapons! I mean I can show you how to get some money quickly!”

The trio looked at each other, equally confused but followed Yuuta along.

*****

“Wha.. what are these…” Akane asked as he cleaned off some weird slimy gunk off of his knife.

“Slimes! See there’s lots of things we can get from these things!” Yuuta grinned widely, collecting the drops, “We can either sell them or keep them! And sliming is a great way to level up quickly.”

“Well I guess getting stronger while earning money isn’t such a bad idea…” Miroku thought, his hand on his chin.

“The slimes are sort of cute though aren't they? And they come in so many different colors” Tsubasa picked up one of the dropped treasures.

“Don’t let their cuteness fool you, sometimes they appear in giant hoards or sometimes a slime queen shows up!” Yuuta put everything they gathered into one of their bags, “This should be enough to exchange for some pretty decent weapons for all of you!”

“Really? I feel like we didn’t go through that many…” Akane placed his hands on his hip.

“That’s because Akanechi’s attacks were effective on an elemental standpoint!”

“Oh, I see, the Monster we fought on our island were usually earth types so it was always difficult for us to take them out quickly.” Tsubasa clasped her hands together, “So this is the elemental advantage!”

Yuuta nodded, “Uh-huh, not only that but Akanechi’s attacks were already pretty strong! The elemental advantage just made them that much more effective! Tsubasa-chan also had an elemental advantage with the dark slimes, Mirokun and I were basically doing neutral damage with our attacks.”

“If anything we were at a disadvantage since Yuuta-san and I use the same element as the slimes we faced, dark and water.” Miroku closed his eyes as he thought, “But I couldn’t help but feel that Tsubasa and Akane’s attacks could have been stronger…”

“Ah! Mirokun felt it too! I think we can ask one of the weapons shop keepers about that. It’s most likely that their weapon types are suited to their magic.” Yuuta gestured for them to follow him, “Let’s go check out what weapons we can get!”

“This is exciting, I never imagined elemental based weapons could make such a difference!” Akane clenched his fists in excitement. 

The three of them had known their elemental type since they could use their magic, but their island mostly consisted of dagger, sword and spear users so that ended up being what they learned to wield.

“So you want weapons that naturally enhance your magic types, I see~” The tiny shop owner thought for a moment, the parrot on her arm tilted its head looking at the trio of new skyfarers, “I may have a few that might suit you three perfectly! Give me a moment!”

“What kind of weapon do you want Tsubasa?” Akane asked as he peered over at the different kinds of weapons around the shop.

“Hmm, I’m not sure… I’m so used to the dagger we got that I think I’d feel more comfortable with that…” But she couldn’t shake of the sensation she’d felt when she looked at the sword Yuuta had shown them. It was almost like it was calling her. Dragging herself out of her thoughts she turned to Akane, “What about you two? You look like you’re gonna buy every cool looking one you see.” She laughed.

“We only have enough money for one weapon each so please dont get carried away Akane..” Miroku pleaded.

“I know, I know, I’m not really thinking about which one I want… I’m more like.. Looking for the one that feels right…” 

“Here we are!”

The voice of the shopkeeper drew their attention back to the counter, she placed six different kinds of weapons in front of them.

“Gun, spear, sword, axe, katana and staff. These are the weapon I think you’ll most likely find your comfort in.”

“Uwa, these look so cool! I wish I could pick one.” Yuuta pouted.

“You already have your dagger Yuuta how are you going to betray the weapon that’s dedicated itself to you!” Akane scolded.

“Well when you put it that way it sounds cool!” Yuuta snorted.

Miroku flinched when one of the weapons suddenly shot out sparks, “I-is it suppose to do that…”

“Heheh, it would seem this weapon knows exactly who it belongs to.” the shopkeeper smiled, “Normally it shocks anyone who is not worthy of wielding it, frying them to a crisp! But if you’re it’s destanted wielder then there should be a problem.”

Akane’s ears dropped just a bit, “F… fry….” He swallowed the lump in his throat, “I-I mean what if it meant those sparks for Miroku and not me”

“No, no I’m sure it was definitely for you Akane…” Miroku quickly brushed off the responsibility of picking up the weapon.

That of which Akane silently glared at him.

“I think the weapon really is calling out for you, Akane.” Tsubasa pointed at the Axe as a blue light pulsed like lightning through out the axe, “The light it flashing as if it’s responding to your movements.”

Akane watched as the light continued to pulse, he was silent for a few seconds before scratching his head, “Ah! Fine, but if I get fried, I’m allowed to pick a something else in the shop too!” He closed his eyes as he reached over and clasped the handle.

Everyone was quiet, eyes closed as they waited for the frying to begin.

But it didn’t.

Tsubasa opened her eyes and smiled, “Akane!”

Akane opened one eye and looked down at the axe. It was still pulsing but now the light was even brighter, “That’s so cool….!” He grinned widely.

“Lucky Akane! I’ve seen it actually fry people and it always looked painful!”

“If that’s your way of reassuring me about not getting fried it’s not the best..”

“The other weapons… They don’t… do anything do they…?” Tsubasa asked hesitantly.

The shopkeeper smiled, “Not that I know of! But you will be able to hear them calling to you, though not as obvious as Akane’s Dragon Fang.”

“Oh! It’s called Dragon Fang?! That makes it even cooler!” Akane’s eyes sparkled, running his fingers over the shiny blade. 

Miroku looked over the weapons, his hand hovered over them, rather than being unsure of which to pick he wanted to know if they would really ‘call’.

His hand twitched, feeling a slight prick on his palm. Underneath it was a long dagger that seemed to be growing out a seashell. The shell was a soft creamy white color but reflected the light to create a small rainbow like pattern.

“This one…” He said as he picked it up.

“That one is the Rain Shell Dagger, the four craters on the side of the shell are meant for sea glass. It lets the dagger absorb more of the ocean’s essence” 

Miroku nodded as he was explained more about the dagger, “I see, I would probably be able to find some when we reach as island that has larger bodies of water…”

“So even your new weapon is a dagger, huh? I’m sure that’s gonna make grandpa happy! He always said you were his best student!” Akane hit Miroku’s back, almost knocking the wind out of him.

“Now all that’s left is Tsubasa-chan!” Yuuta put his hands on Tsubasa’s shoulders bringing her forward.

“Eh, well y-yes that’s true….” She swallowed the lump in her throat. Miroku had already gotten the dagger, she more or less understood basic swordsmanship. The other weapons were unfamiliar territory and part of her hoped she wouldn’t get one she had absolutely no experience using but another part of her wanted a fresh new start with her own training.

She raised her hand, slowly gliding over the remaining weapons. But she felt nothing.

Hesitating for a moment she tried again, this time passing her hand over them even slower, “Um.. Miroku..?”

“Yes?”

“What does the ‘call’ feel like?” She glanced back at Miroku.

“Hmm…” He thought, “It was.. Almost like a bunch of tiny pinches all over my palm…”

“You’re not feeling anything Tsubasa?” Yuuta peered over her shoulder at the weapons.

She shook her head, “No, but maybe I’m not focused enough…”

The shopkeeper put her hand to her chin, “That’s strange one of these should have been for you… Maybe I got mixed up and picked the wrong one….”

“It could be that you’re tired? I know I’m feeling a little sluggish after all those slimes.” Akane put his hand to her forehead, “I think you’re running a bit of a temperature…”

Miroku nodded, “I noticed it a bit yesterday but thought maybe it was just from running in the heat.”

“No worries at all! You can always come back tomorrow! Maybe getting a good night's sleep and refreshing will help you!” The shopkeeper smiled.

Tsubasa nodded, “Yeah, I think I’ll do that.”

After paying for Akane and Miroku weapons and getting them a few other items they thanked the shopkeeper and headed back to Goshi’s house.

“How about once we get back Tsubasa you can take a bath and relax and we’ll cook you somethn’ to eat since we finally have proper ingredients!” Akane grinned.

They had been eating steamed vegetables since they got to Goshi’s house and they were starting to miss Akane’s cooking.

Tsubasa smiled, she didn’t want to cause trouble for her friends but she knew better than to oppose them when they were so intent on doing something for her. Sometimes it was a little hard to let herself relax but Akane and Miroku were always watching out for her and they always let her know when she was working too hard.

“Now let’s see what can we make that everyone would like…” Akane trailed off thinking about recipes.

While she was a little sad she couldn’t feel any weapon’s ‘call’, she couldn’t help but wonder about the feeling she’d gotten yesterday. Could it be that each weapon had its own way of ‘calling’?

****

Tsubasa took a deep breath and sighed as she relaxed in the bath. Her head rested against the tub as she looked up at the ceiling. Her long hair was in a bun but the few strands of hair that came loose were tucked behind her ear.

Part of her was still having trouble believing that she’d left her home. It was almost late in the evening, the skies were changing into soft shades of orange and pink.

“Tsubasa!” She heard Akane call her through the door, “I’m leaving the extra towels here in case you need another one!”

“Thank you Akane” She called back.

“The foods gonna be ready in about 30 minutes, make sure you dry your hair properly!”

Tsubasa laughed softly, “I will, I promise.”

She relaxed for about 15 more minutes before stepping out, she wrapped herself in her towel and used another to dry her hair. Since they’d left the island without any of their stuff, she’d bought a new pair of pajamas. Rather than being sad about not having anything it was like she had a brand new slate to grow and discover new things. And at this moment she was discovering just how soft and warm a pair of pajamas could be all over again. 

As she left the bathroom she ran into Goshi who appeared to just come in from repairing the ship.

“Ah, sorry Kaneshiro-san!” She apologized.

“No I wasn’t watching where I was-” Goshi finally looking at tsubasa realized she hadn’t buttoned up her shirt properly, “Y-you forgot some buttons…” His cheeks tinted red as he turned his head to the side to avoid looking.

Tsubasa blinked then looked down and her face went red, “I-I’m so sorry about that I-I’ll fix it right away…!” She quickly worked her buttons trying to fix it but ended up dropping her towel.

Goshi leaned down to pick it up at the same time she did and they bumped heads.

“O-ow…” Tsubasa rubbed her head.

“S-sorry about that.. Here’s your towel…” Goshi scratched his cheek.

“Th-thank you….” She took it visibly flustered from the situation which only ade Goshi feel more embarrassed. 

“Y… You should be more… Um… careful.. With that kind of stuff. You’re with a bunch of guys you know…” He managed to awkwardly stutter out.

Tsubasa smiled, though she wasn’t worried about anything of that sort since everyone was so nice, she still appreciated the thought.

Goshi cleared his throat, “I’m gonna… go take a bath too… so..”

Tsubasa blinked then quickly moved out of the door way, “Oh right sorry I’m blocking your way!”

“Kenken are you okay…” Yuuta looked at kento who was crouched on the floor near the hallway covering his face.

“They’re both so innocent I’m going to lose it….”

Yuuta, Akane and Miroku exchanged looks, “Please keep it together….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kento: *dying because of tsubasa and Goshi*
> 
> everyone else: Can i please get a waffle,
> 
> can i please get a waffle


	5. Without Words I Will Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuna has arrived in Port Breeze, and Momotaro has something he wishes to do.

“Rise and shine!”

Mikado awoke to the green haired erune yanking his blanket off, almost pulling him off the bed in the process.

"Hikarun!" 

Hikaru raised his chin, hands on his hips, "Leader is her and he's waiting for us!" He proclaimed as if he were the chosen messenger.

Disturbed by all the noise, Tatsuhiro, sat up in bed, unaware that his hair slightly stuck up on one side. "It was starting to feel suspicious how long we've been sleeping…" he yawned, getting up and getting dressed.

"He actually got here awhile ago but he said he wanted to let us rest and didn't send for us until a few minutes ago."

Mikado put on his glasses and clasped his hands together, "Leader really loves us after all! Letting us partake in the joys of sleep, but that can only mean something is bothering him…" Mikado's attitude quickly changed to that of suspicion.

"Ah, where's Momotaro?" Tatsuhiro spoke, after noticing the lack of fuchsia hair in the room.

Hikaru handed Mikado and Tatsuhiro their coats that had been hanging on the rack, "He wanted to start patrols right away so he went to see Leader once he heard he arrived earlier." 

"Momotasu is so motivated, how cute!~"

Despite Mikado's swooning tone, out of the corner of his eye, Tatsuhiro saw that lingering sadness in Mikado's smile. Tatsuhiro reached out and patted him on the back as they followed Hikaru to where Kazuna was waiting for them.

Outside the Leader’s quarters stood the twin erune who had been accompanying Kazuna on the ship.

“Good morning, Mikado-san, Hikaru-san and Tatsu-dono!” The greeted simultaneously.

“My, my, I haven’t seen you two in a long time. You’ve both gotten so much taller.” Mikado patted their heads, messing up their hair in the process.

“Leader finally accepted us as his students so we’re able to accompany you guys on your patrols!” Haruhi exclaimed, his ears perked up and eyes practically sparkled.

“Well since Momo went off without me, I’ll take you both with me.” Tatsuhiro reached into the pouch on his belt and took out some Rupies, “there’s a lot of vendors here, so go ahead and treat yourselves to something, You’ve both worked so hard.” He grinned, placing the money in each of their hands.

“Thank you, Tatsu-dono!”

“Ah, we’re blocking the door when Leaders inside waiting…” Yuzuki tucked the money into his pocket and moved away from the door, letting the older erune knights go inside.

“Leeeeaaaadeeeer!!~” Hikaru cried as he rushed to hug the blonde erune who had just gotten up from his desk. “How could you have abandoned us on this island for so long!”

Kazuna, thrown aback by the hug, almost fell back into his chair, “Well you’re full of energy as always…” He offered a soft smile, glad to see they were doing well even after having pushed them into a mission on such short notice. “I assume Haruhi and Yuzuki told you all they’d be joining you today?” He looked up at Tatsuhiro and Mikado who nodded in response.

“Yes, we’ll leave as soon as this briefing is over.” Mikado adjusted his glasses, “I heard you let Momotasu go ahead on his own...?”

“I did, Momo is very capable on his own so I trust him. Besides, I get the impression there is something he must do.”

Haruhi and Yuzuki looked at each other in confusion.

“With all due respect, Leader, if the people we’re looking for were capable of stealing Aschallon, shouldn’t we act more cautiously?”

Sensing the uneasiness in Mikado’s tone, Kazuna locked eyes with the brown haired erune, “Mikado,”

Hearing his name caused his ears to twitch, “Y-yes?”

“I understand your concern, but I am asking you to trust not only Momotaro, but myself.”

“I-i do! I never once doubted your decisions, Leader. But….” Mikado cast his gaze downward, “I can’t help but worry over Momotasu….. Especially here, on this island where his accident happened…!” Mikado clenched his fist, trying to keep his emotions under control but not doing very well.

Kazuna sighed, then smiled, “All right, if leaving Momo on his own makes you so uneasy then I will tell you where he went.”

******

[ Author's note: Please play Granblue Fantasy OST - What Makes the Sky Blue ]

Goshi had woken up early, carefully walking through the living room trying not to step on Akane, Miroku and Yuuta who were sleeping on the floor while Tsubasa got the couch. While they had offered them a room to sleep in, they all preferred to sleep in the living room. Yuuta having stayed up with them telling them stories of Kento and his’ adventure and ended up falling asleep as well.

He made himself a cup of coffee, taking the mug with him as he walked out the back door to feel the morning rays as they peeked over the edge of the island. He took a long sip of the coffee before letting out a deep sigh as he watched the silhouette of the broken down ship become lighter.

“She looks as beautiful as ever…”

Goshi quickly turned around to see a figure sitting on the roof of his house, having been admiring the sunrise with him in secret.

“M… Momotaro…” Ears tilted back in caution, he watched as Momotaro descended from the roof and slowly walked over to him.

Goshi felt his heart rate quicken. Their eyes locked together just like the day before, but this time it was different. They weren’t enclosed by magic. It was just the two of them together on the grassy field.

A gentle breeze blew across the plain, stirring the soft hair that framed Momotaro’s face just enough to expose the burn scar on the side of his forehead.

Goshi quickly averted his gaze, his hand still gripping the mug trembled as he closed his eyes, “Why….? Why do you still follow me even after what I did to you…?” His voice was quiet and desperate.

“You didn’t do anything to me…”

Goshi’s eyes opened as he felt Momotaro’s hand caressing his cheek. It was soft and warm, the kind of warmth that drew you in and you wanted to keep to yourself.

“You got hurt because of me… Magic may have healed most of your injuries but that doesn't change the fact that they existed…” Goshi’s voice trembled, his free hand clenched the white cloak Momotaro wore, not wanting him to leave just yet.

Momotaro brought his other hand to cup Goshi’s face, making the dark haired erune’s downcast gaze meet his eyes. “Then in that case, does that mean I also hurt you…?” One hand slid down to the sleeves on Goshi’s elbows, gently tugging one down and exposing scarred skin. “You’re marked just as I am, so that means I was also at fault-”

“No you’re not!” Goshi snarled, “It was me who messed up. It was me who thought I had enough experience to handle such a big ship I…!” Goshi head sank into his shoulders, gripping onto his hair. “My scars were only skin deep but you…! You lost your memories…!” 

Momotaro’s eyes closed slightly, they were soft yet plagued with sadness, “My memories don’t matter, I never forgot anything about you…. You were the only thing I could remember when I woke up but you were gone…”

Goshi looked up, to see Momotaro’s cheeks flushed pink as tears slowly streamed from his eyes.

“Bits and pieces of my memories have come back over these past few years and all of them, every memory, is something about you….” Momotaro felt Goshi slide from his hands as he slowly fell to his knees, falling with him, “Goshi…”

Goshi clung onto Momotaro’s cloak, “Don’t… Don’t say it….” 

“Goshi, I-”

“Don’t!..... Please.. I’m begging you…” His grip tightened. “I don’t deserve it…”

“Aren’t you being rather unfair…?” Momotaro smiled softly,tears still falling, “After how long you’ve left me alone?” He brought his hand to Goshi’s head, slowly running his hands through his slightly messy bedhead. 

Momotaro sat with Goshi in silence, letting Goshi regain his composure. 

As they sat beside each other, their hands naturally found each other and intertwined.

“So this is fine?” Momotaro smiled, closing his eyes and leaned against Goshi’s shoulder. 

The black haired erune was silent. His ears flopped forward when he felt Momotaro’s tail hug him from behind. He was thankful to be an early riser, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to enjoy their time together without everyone making a ruckus.

This single peaceful moment in time was all he wanted at this moment. Having Momotaro beside him, just like when they were younger, it felt like a dream. All his nightmares and fears of finding Momotaro again and being hated, gone with a single touch of the fushia erune’s hand.

When Momotaro’s hand left his he looked up in confusion as Momotaro got up.

“I’m going to quit the Moon’s Knights…”

“Eh? But why…? They looked after you since back then…”

Momotaro’s lips curled into a small smile, “Well, I can’t proclaim my feelings if I am not beside you… I want to fly with you again.”

Goshi’s eyes widened, the breeze kicked up stronger, Momotaro unclipped the cloak around him and let it be taken by the island winds. 

“From the very beginning my place has been and always will be, beside you, Goshi.”

Momotaro’s hands caressed Goshi’s face once again, this time more tenderly.

He leaned down and closed the distance between them in a single kiss that enclosed years worth of emotions.

In the single kiss, more was said than words would ever make possible.


	6. The Crown Prince of Daikou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daikou the kingdom of the erune and the crown prince, Tomohisa, knows more than he leads to believe. And plays a bigger role in the theft of Aschallon than anyone, even Kazuna, would have expected.

The sun was shining through the partially cloudy skies in the Kingdom of Daikou. The erune filled island was up in arms due to the recent thieves escapade that left the crown prince, Tomohisa, in a bit of a tough spot.

“For someone in the mess they are, you sure seem relaxed, your highness.” An older man, with white pushed back hair poured a cup of tea for a younger silver haired erune with dark grey ears.

His legs were crossed, as he leaned back against the comfortable patio chair in the garden of estate. He raised the filled cup to his lips and took a small sip of the hot tea. 

“This tea is delicious, is it a new blend?” He looked in the direction of the older man, “And I’ve told you it’s fine to just call me Tomohisa. You’ve been with me since I was a child, Andy.” 

“Forgive me, I still cannot get used to addressing you that way.”

Tomohisa offered a hum in understanding before sipping his tea once more. “As for the situation, it’s all under control. I trust Kazu’s abilities.”

The butler, Andy, adjusted his spectacles, “Even when he is not here you say such things.”

The prince’s smile lost its softness, “Is it harsh?”

Andy nodded in response, “I’m sure you’re aware of Masunaga-san’s feelings towards you. Yet you still act as though you haven’t a clue and purposely choose your words so you do not acknowledge him for who he is, but rather what he is capable of…. How much longer do you intend to lead him on in such a way…?”

Tomohisa set down his cup, his finger tracing the rim, “I don’t wish to do such things… I want to hold him in my arms and proclaim the depth of my feelings… Because of our statuses and my disregard to our statuses as prince and knight, Kazu knows that I favor him and do my utmost for him. He is the same towards me, but he presents it fully as his duty as a knight rather than his own emotions ...”

The white coated prince stands from his chair, walking over to a bush of roses and gently plucking a single rose, thorns and all. “Kazu… unlike the rose, doesn’t show me his thorns… He is devoted, painfully so that upsets me.”

“Pardon your highness, but is Masunaga-san’s devotion to you not a sign of his love for you?”

“To always do my bidding…?” Tomohisa crushed the rose in his palm, the red petals being carried by the breeze across the patio grounds. “I wish for him, to go against me. To express to me his opinions and concerns. To tell me I’m being irrational. To tell me more than just the mission report… While I may use our statuses in a cold manor, Kazu uses them shield himself from the possibility that I will come to dislike him if he does go against me. He would rather live an ‘unrequited’ love than possibly lose the illusion of it.”

Tomohisa glanced up at the sky, watching as two birds danced in the air before perching onto an apple tree. “If what is to come of the recent events is what I was told… Knowing Kazu, he will be forced to go against me. Or well, my orders as the prince he serves.” 

He closed his blue eyes, taking a deep breath, “The singularity, with the ability to save and destroy all. I wonder… will it be able to pull out Kazu’s thorns… Or will he follow orders to the very end.”

“Then does that mean… The thieves…?” Andy stood wide eyed at the prince’s vague announcement.

The silver erune reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a silver key attached to a chain pocket watch, “Well what do you know… It was here the whole time…”

“‘The crown prince of Daikou’, that has been my title since before I was even born. My fate was decided for me. To follow in my father’s footsteps, accepting his ideals as my own.” Tomohisa looked to his butler, the sorrow hidden behind a smile, “I don’t want to go along with this any longer than I already have. I don’t want to embrace the one I love with soiled hands.”

*******

A familiar pair of brown shoes, embroidered with gold walk down marble covered floors. 

“Greeting your highness!” Two guards greeted the silver prince was he approached them. 

“Good evening, I trust everything is going well?” Tomohisa offered them a smile, at which they bowed.

“Yes, no problems here, may we be of assistance?”

Tomohisa shook his head, “No, everything is fine. If anything I am concerned about you two.”

The two guards exchanged glances, “Us?”

“Of course you two, we’ve never had any issues with intruders, why don’t you two take the rest of the evening and spend time with your families?”

Confused by Tomohisa’s sudden offer, they insisted they must stay and keep guard of the vault as it contains the king’s most important treasures. Tomohisa, however, managed to win them over and convince them they deserve more time with their families. And also insisting they would still get paid their full dues.

“Well I wasn’t expecting it to be so easy….” Tomohisa brought his hand to his chin.

\--------------

“Kenken look at this! Don’t you think it looks like the part Gochin was searching for?”

“Hmm, maybe? It looks too expensive to just buy it on the off chance it’s the right part ...”

A tall blue haired erune examined the part his pink haired partner had picked up.

“Ehhh, but what if it is that part and we don’t take it back to him.”

Seeing the indecisive pair, a small figure stepped out from what seemed to be nowhere.

“You two seem to need some help…” 

Before they could get a look at the face that had just spoken, they felt a pulse through their heads and winced in pain.

“Here, there is a treasure beyond your wildest imaginations. Take it, and go to the singularity.”

The voice disappeared and the two erune stood once again alone in the shop with no one but the shopkeeper.

“Wh… what were we doing here again….” Kento pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

Yuuta rubbed his temples, “Hnnnng… What do you mean Kenken, weren’t we here for some treasure…???”

Kento hit his fist against his palm, “That’s right, I don’t know what just came over me…”

The two thieves made their way out of the shop, heading towards the destination that they had somehow forgotten.

“Treasure here we come~ treasure her we come~!”

“If I have to hear that song the whole way there I swear I’m going to explode.”

\--------

“Kenken the guards are coming!!” Yuuta yanked on the taller erune’s arm as he tried to pry the metal chains that protected a case that for some reason drew his attention.

“Just… a bit… more…” He didn’t know why but he just had to take what was in the box.

“Kenken!”

“I got it let’s go!”

Throwing the box to Yuuta who was waiting by escape route through the broken window above the taller shelves, Kento climbed up and grabbed onto Yuuta’s outstretched hand, pulling Kento through the window with ease.

Quickly and carrying their loot they rushed to where their airship lay hidden.

“This is bad, we don’t have enough fuel to make it all the way back to Port Breeze!” Yuuta panted as they powered up the ship, “I could’ve sworn Gochin filled the tank!”

“No time to think about that..!” Kento pulled out a map that was tucked away under the seat, “We’re gonna have to make a landing at a closer island first… This one! To the west Yuuta!”

“Got it!”

For to the west was the island of Zinkenstill.


	7. I Missed....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former Moon's knight announces his resignation and joins Tsubasa. But will the end lead to something else beginning?

The four sleeping in the living room were awoken by the sound of a mug breaking in the kitchen. Akane quickly sat up, ears perked and alert as he then shook Miroku and Tsubasa awake.

“Guys!” He whispered as softly as he could to not alert the possible intruder. “There’s someone in the kitchen!”

Miroku’s eyes blinked open slowly, before his ears twitched and perked up just like Akane’s when he heard unfamiliar footsteps in the kitchen.

Yuuta’s fluffy bed head almost hit Akane on the chin when he suddenly pushed himself up, “Intruders!?” 

As quietly as they could, they stayed hidden behind the couch in the living room. Slowly peeking over the edge and trying to get a look at the possible intruder. 

“.....-!”

“Wait there’s someone else!” Yuuta informed, being able to get a better view of the kitchen door from his edge of the couch.

“What are they saying Tsubasa?” Akane glanced over at her.

Tsubasa moved closer to Yuuta. Her hearing was better than the others so she might be able to pick up something.

“‘..go..’... ‘It won’t let go’...” She repeated.

Yuuta and Akane exchanged glances of confusion. 

Just then they heard a yawn as Kento walked down the stairs from his room, “What are you guys doing?”

“SHHHH! KENKEN!!” Yuuta waved at him to keep quiet, but Kento kept walking in the direction of the kitchen.

“Huh?” Kento paused at the doorway.

“Aizome?!” Goshi’s voice was muffled but you could clearly make out it was him.

Kento covered his mouth, trying to keep in his laugh but it was to no avail, “Oh my primals… Haha ha! I can’t believe this…!” 

“Sh-shut up and help will you!”

“Okay, okay…” Kento still unable to contain his laugh went into the kitchen.

“Oh it was just Gochin?” Yuuta blinked.

“I didn’t hear Kaneshiro’s footsteps earlier…?” Miroku tilted his head slightly, his ears following.

They got up from their hiding spot and walked over to the kitchen.

Stuck in the doorway leading outside was none other than Goshi, who had been wrapped up in his jacket and what seemed to be a long fur coat.

“How’d you get tangled up like this?” Kento asked as he unsnagged the red coat from a loose nail near the door.

Upon being unwrapped, the fur moved on it’s own and two long brown ears became visible. Goshi and Momotaro had managed to tangle themselves up between Goshi's coat and Momotaro’s tail.

“Momo?!” Kento and Yuuta exclaimed. Both looking at Goshi for an explanation.

Goshi stiffened as all eyes fell on him. He scratched his head trying to find the words that wouldn’t make him look like a soft sap.

“Well…” Goshi cleared his throat, “Momotaro… is gonna join us…. ‘N stuff…”

“‘N stuff’...” Kento and Yuuta repeated.

“Yeah, ‘N stuff’, got a problem?!” 

“Momo… I’m happy and everything but… What about the Moon’s Knights…?” Yuuta’s ears sank, “In the eyes of their justice, we’re wanted for stealing some of their treasures..”

“Not to worry, I resigned.”

Kento blinked, “Y-you quit???”

Momotaro nodded, “Yuuta, Kento, though I have no memory of what we were like in the past. I hope you two will still accept me as your friend…” He looked at Tsubasa, and gave a small bow “And as a member of your crew”.

Tsubasa panicked, quickly bowing back, “Y-yes of course!! Any friend of Kaneshiro-san’s is always welcome!”

"Momo we will always accept you as our friend. We've been through so much, regardless if you remember it or not we will always stand by you!" Yuuta grasped Momotaro’s hand.

“Besides, we need someone who can keep an eye on Goshi. He’s been really depressed since you’ve been gone you know.”

“Oi! Aizome!!” Goshi glared at the taller erune. His face turning red.

“What, are you going to lie and say you didn’t miss him?” Kento gave a teasing wink.

Goshi’s blush darkened, regretting making eye contact with Momotaro because now he couldn't bring himself to lie. He closed his eyes, fists clenched as he let out a frustrated sigh.

“I…..”

“What was that we couldn’t hear you…” Kento put his arm around Momotaro’s shoulder.

“I did miss him!” Goshi snarled, “It was annoying having to look after you two by myself for the past five years! I had to learn to cook!”

Momotaro blinked, his smile then softening, “I’ll be sure to cook a lot for you from now on.”

“That wasn’t even directed towards me and my heart started to race…” Akane touched his hand to his chest.

Tsubasa smiled, “Kaneshiro-san really cares for Momotaro-san”

“Yahoo! Since we have Momotaro as part of the gang again let's have an extra special breakfast!!” Yuuta cheered.

“I’ll help with the cooking.” Momotaro’s hand brushed against Goshi’s as he walked passed him, following Yuuta to the food pantry.

“Ah, let us help too!” Akane and Tsubasa tailed behind them.

Kento almost snorted at how Goshi flushed red and held onto the hand Momotaro had touched. 

“Shut up…”

“I didn’t say anything.” Kento’s grin widened.

“....”

“But I’m glad…”

Goshi glanced at Kento. “.... About…”

“That you and Momotaro are finally back together.”

Goshi scratched his chin, “Yeah….”

Kento’s grin disappeared, “You did…. Tell him.. right ...?”

“I wonder if they need help chopping anything…” Goshi quickly turned on his heel.

“Goshi! I can’t believe you-!”

Miroku watched as everyone crowded around the pantry, a small smile on his face. Their lives were so lively now, it was more peaceful that he could ever have expected.

“Ah let me carry that for you…” He quickly joined them in their breakfast making escapades.

*******

“What is this place…?” Haruhi asked, moving vines out of the way as they ducked under trees that had fallen over.

“I’m not sure, but that’s why we were sent here to investigate. Oh watch out-!” Tatsuhiro quickly grabbed on to Yuzuki’s arm before he slid into what looked to be a floor trap.

“Ah, I didn’t notice that at all… Thank you Tatsu-dono.”

“All these leaves are fresh… so it was covered not to long ago,” Haruhi picked up one of the leaves and examined it, “They’re native to this forest.”

Tatsuhiro placed his hand on his chin, “Whatever seems to be here… they were expecting us to come investigate… this trap wasn’t hidden properly, so maybe it was left here deliberately to draw our attention to this area…”

“Then what should we do?” Yuzuki helped Haruhi stand, he’d gotten his foot caught on a vine.

“Leader said there were two ways to ge into this area, let’s go back and try the other way. See if we can find any more obvious traps. This could’ve been a diversion using fake intel.”

The twin erune nodded. Following behind Tatsuhiro while watching out for any signs of tampering.

Whoever or whatever it was, knew they were coming.


End file.
